


To Prove My Worth

by HighOnMako



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Searching in the darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighOnMako/pseuds/HighOnMako
Summary: They're one day away from reaching Lestallum, but it's hard to refuse when Cindy asks for help so nicely.A mission that seems like a breeze to one, feels like a nightmare to another. But no matter how scared Prompto is, he has to prove that he's not completely useless.





	1. The Lost Key

”Twenty one... Twenty two... Twenty three... Twe-”

”Would you mind being quiet for a change?” Gladio gripped one of the ladder rungs with irritation and glared down at the smaller man. It’s been another hour of climbing, then going down, then climbing again, just to fight more daemons and ocassionaly take a dip in a muddy, stinky water of the Crestholm Channel. Neither of them was too happy how the whole trip turned out – at first they were supposed to search through whatever was left of the nearby facilities in hopes of finding some new parts for their weapons, but their original plan was quickly replaced with another one after Cindy heard that the group is heading out of Hammerhead. 

”Just... trying to distract myself from the fact that we’re 80 feet above the ground,” the blonde chuckled to himself, trying to hide the hint of nervousness in his voice. ”You know I’m not a big fan of heights.”

”But hey, you’ll get to impress „the grease-monkey goddess” for once,” Noctis made quotation marks in the air with his fingers and crouched down to help Ignis up. „You saw her face when she talked about those headlights. She was more excited than Ignis about cooking.”

”Are you trying to say I’m not already impressive enough?” Prompto mused dramatically and shook his head. ”And here I thought we were best friends.”

”It’s hard for a chocobo to compete with the Regalia, no need to be upset, kid.” 

”Did you just...?” Prompto gave the bigger guy a bewildered glare, deciding it’s time to get some support from the most mature out of the group. ”Iggy, back me up there, will you?”

The advisor stepped towards the ledge and sighed heavily, finally speaking after a longer while, ”I’m afraid the only impressive thing that I witnessed today was how you managed to drop a bag full of potions that I entrusted to you this morning, Prompto.”

The blonde man frowned, opening his mouth as if he wanted to come up with an excuse, but ended up bowing his head down in defeat. He was aware that he messed up the simpliest task that they could give him, so there was no point in defending himself now. Especially if he was the one to volunteer in the first place. Then again, if it weren’t for the chaos of battle and the fact that they were being chased by a giant snake in never-ending, dark tunnels, he would never let that happen. Just as everyone else he wasn’t completely prepared for the enemy that they had to encounter during their search.

”Give him a break Iggy, there was just a few left anyway,” the prince stretched out lazily while waiting for the youngest of the group to finish climbing. ”Besides, we got what we came for,” he flashed a grin and pointed at the package that Gladio was carrying.

”Yup,” the shield grunted and patted a rather large box kept by his side. ”How long do you think before we reach the exit?” The man already grew tired of musty corridors and soaked clothes sticking to his body. The only thing that pretty much kept him going at this point was the thought of getting back to the civilization where he could take a proper shower and jump right into the fresh attire. He was more than sure that he was not the only one with such a dream, but given Ignis’ attitude and Noctis and Prompto’s strength there wouldn’t be much of a fight to worry about.

Ignis readjusted his glasses, scanning the new area. Yet again, the four was greeted by more confining walls, decorated with various pipes and cables. The orange light dangled from the ceiling and flickered mockingly, as if it was inviting them to follow. The air on this level seemed to circulate with more freedom, giving them a hint that they were getting closer to the surface.

”If we keep this pace up, I believe it shouldn’t take more than an hour,” Ignis established and raised his eyebrow as he watched Prompto clumsily take a few steps towards the wall, just to lean on it and slide down with exhaustion. ”But should you require a short break, we might as well find time for one,” he quickly added and crossed his arms, exchanging a look with Gladio, who already started walking.

”No,” the blonde shook his head faster than he meant to, knowing the last sentence was directed at him rather than the other two, ”All good here.” With that, he patted his thighs and jumped up to follow Gladio’s example. The sooner they left this place, the sooner they would get to enjoy Ignis’ cuisine and a proper rest. And if all goes well, maybe a drink with Cindy.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

It was almost dusk, when they emerged from the tunnels. Now that they stood in the better light, stains on their clothes and faces were even more visible. They had a few more miles to travel before they reached a familiar garage, but since they already secured an objective and it wasn’t completely dark yet, there was no need to rush. The Regalia was left behind at Hammerhead for a quick check-up, forcing the prince and his friends to rent a few chocobos to hasten the trip. The birds were nowhere to be seen now, so Noctis fished out a whistle from his pocket and pressed it to his lips, producing a clear, high-pitched sound.

”So... once we’re done with this, we’re finally heading to Lestallum, right?” Prompto asked, trying to clean one particulary dark smudge on the bridge of his nose. ”I mean, Iris is already waiting for us.” He scrubbed with the thumb a few more times, just to give up a moment later seeing as he smeared the stain even more in the process. The gunner stepped away from a broken wing mirror, not missing the last chance to check out his hair and followed the group that was heading towards the source of a rather loud chirping. 

”That excited about meeting her, eh?” Gladio gave him a playful nudge and turned around to place the box in front part of the saddle that the giant bird was geared up with. ”Don’t get any funny ideas Prompto, I can already tell you’re not her type.” 

”What? I wasn’t-” the blonde’s face turned a bright shade of pink as he quickly broke eye contact with the shield. Suddenly, his unlaced shoe became the most interesting thing in the area. He made a note to fix that later.

”What’s her type anyway, big brother?” Noctis inquired, putting an emphasis on the last two words, ”Someone your size?” 

”I wouldn’t be so sure, your highness,” Ignis joined their banter and his smirk didn’t go unnoticed. ”If I am not mistaken, young Iris seemed rather fond of dark haired, sleepy princes.”

Noctis gave him a stare, making a ‘pffshhh’ sound as if to fight back the ridiculousness of the statement and swiftly mounted his chocobo, mumbling something about weddings.

“Everyone ready?” Gladio made sure before giving the reins a gentle tug and signalling the bird that it’s time to move, “Make sure not to draw unnecessary attention though, daemons may be not out yet, but there is still plenty of other creatures running free. And I’m not gonna drag your ass around if something happens, especially now that we don’t ha-”

“Don’t have any potions, yeah, yeah,” Prompto added bitterly and fixated on the road, “You’ve made that clear enough already, big guy.”

Ignis and Noctis exchanged glances but said nothing, as the gunner increased the distance between himself and the group and continued the ride in a complete silence. They all were tired and hungry – endless battles were draining both physically and mentally, so it was hard to imagine how the youngest of the four must have been feeling, especially if he didn’t receive half as much training as the three of them did. Still, even if he needed their support at times, it was safe to say he was handling himself pretty well during combat and without his expertise their team wouldn’t be the same. They both knew that by the morning, once he rested properly, Prompto will be back to his happy-go-lucky self and act like nothing has happened. It was for the best to let him be until they reach the caravan, where Noctis would distract him with a few rounds of King’s Knight and where Ignis would cook up something to his liking.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

“So ya really found’em?” The blonde mechanic basically skipped towards the box that Gladio set down nonchalantly in front of the garage. 

“Just like you asked.” Noctis said proudly, crossing his arms and observing the cheerful reaction. The girl quickly examined the content and turned around with a grin, moving her gaze from one man to another. 

“Wouldn’t expect any less from the prince and his friends!” When her eyes fell on Prompto, the boy quickly averted his own. He didn’t feel like he deserved a compliment, especially from a girl like Cid’s granddaughter. Every day he wondered why Noctis would let him tag along, but even with the uncertainty at the back of his mind, he would never forgive himself if he didn’t get to see his best friend’s wedding or if he missed the chance to finally meet lady Lunafreya.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by a small pat on his back. “You coming, Prom?” blue eyes of the dark haired boy met his violet. It was more of a statement rather than a question, because the prince already started dragging him towards their lodgings, waving his hand at Cindy. The girl frowned for a brief second, as if searching for something important that she forgot to mention, then quickly snapped her fingers.

“Hey, Prince! Not so fast there, I think ya forgot to give me something the last time,” she giggled and took a step forward, reaching out with her hand.

The expression on Noctis’ face changed from surprised to the one full of thought. When the realization hit him, he ran up to Ignis and urged the man to hand him a stack of bills that the older man usually carried. Cindy just shook her head and laughed again.

“I’m not talking ‘bout Gil, Your Highness. I meant the keys to the car.”

“Oh. Right,” with that Noctis patted all of the pockets of his outfit, brows furrowing with every single second of an unsuccessful search. Decided that it’s time to take more drastic measures, he burrowed his palm underneath a dark fabric and prayed to reach a familiar, metal shape.  
  
The group observed the whole process from aside, noticing how the prince grew more and more impatient as he struggled to find the desired item. Shortly after, the irritation was replaced by a sheepish grin, which was an indication enough that they were not going to like his next words.

“Guess I’ve lost them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heellooo there! :D
> 
> If you reached this point, I'd like to thank you very much, since I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing xD So if this feels weird to you - this is my first fanfiction ever and I write it in English which is not even my native language. I also don't have a beta, so if you see any terrible mistakes, might it be grammar or a word that didn't make any sense in the context of the sentence - please let me know, I'd love you to death for this <3
> 
> I would also like to thank Elillierose for encouraging me to write this (check out her stories, they're amazing! <3) since my faith in myself level is like -9000. Anywhoo, enjoy this... something that I created so far.
> 
> (Also... writing Cindy left me mindfucked. Help, y'all.)


	2. The Escapade

“You did what?!”

Gladio’s yell echoed off the garage walls, picking up the interest of the few customers that were still dining late at Takka’s place. It was just unbelievable – tomorrow in the morning they were supposed to go back on the road, pick up Iris in Lestallum and then finally take a boat ride to Altissia where Noctis would marry Lunafreya, solidifying the union between their respective countries. Now they were left with almost no supplies, no energy and no running car on top of that. They all struggled to keep prince in one piece until they had arrived at their destination point, and that little bastard dares to lose the only key to the royal car. The car that belonged once to King Regis himself. The carelessness was infuriating.

He opened his mouth again with the clear intention of giving Noctis a lecture of his life, but Ignis was faster and silenced the older man with his own question directed at a rather troubled boy.

“Can you recall where exactly you might have dropped them?” 

“You expect him to remember where he lost a pair of keys, while he can’t even remember to keep them somewhere safe in the first place?!” the shield wasn’t buying the route that Ignis was trying to enforce. 

“You think I did that on purpose?! I didn’t mean to, okay?” Noctis took a defensive stance, not caring that the whole area could probably hear them by now. “They must have fell out when we were fighting that goddamn snake. I don’t know.”

“Care to explain how we’ll reach Iris by tomorrow then?” Gladio took a step forward, his temper getting shorter with every word that he spoke. The argument was quickly getting out of control, but Noctis didn’t hesitate to fuel it.

“Oh, I understand now. So it’s only about your sister, huh?” he didn’t know why he said it, the emotions and fatigue were far too strong at this point. The statement took a desired effect though and shortly after he felt a strong arm grabbing his jacket and pulling him up by the collar. It was enough.

“Guys, please, stop that,” a small voice could be heard right behind Noctis’ back. This time it was Prompto who decided to speak up - he always felt uneasy when the group was arguing, deep down thinking of a scenario where they would never talk to each other again, “We’ll just look in the morning, I’m sure we can fi-“

“I think I told you to be quiet!” Gladio snarled at the younger, his outburst making the boy visibly flinch. The blonde took a quick glance to find some comfort in the advisor, but the other man was busy delivering apologies to Cindy. This really wasn’t his day.

Seeing as Gladiolus directed his anger somewhere else for the time being, Noctis took the opportunity to free himself from the grasp. Before he could storm off, however, his way out of the garage was blocked by an older man. 

“Care to explain what’s so important that y’all need to yell in the middle of the night?”

“Paw-paw!” the blonde mechanic turned around with the speed of light, “Weren’t ya sleepin’already?”

“Would be much easier without noisy kids down in my garage. The hell have you been doin’?” he shot the raven haired boy a stare and scrunched his nose at his dishveled appearance. Sometimes he wondered if this was really Regis’ son, because the differences in their behaviour were uncanny. 

The awkward glance was exchanged between the group as if they mutually tried to decide how to explain the ruckus that they’ve caused. But with Gladio sulking in the corner, Ignis trying to convince him to be reasonable, Prompto afraid to speak anymore and Noctis who was too tired to come up with any excuses, it was Cindy who decided to speak for all of them.

“Ya see, they finally brought the headlights that I asked for!” she eagerly presented the box that now was laying abandoned somewhere behind the Regalia, “Knew I could count on ‘em. The prince and his boys are reeaal beat up though, so I was ‘bout to send ‘em off to their caravan.” With that, she gave Noctis a slight nudge and guided him with the hand on his back out of the room while grinning apologetically towards Cid. Shortly after, Gladio and Ignis followed in their footsteeps, the latter muttering soft ‘my apologies’ and giving the older man a slight nod.

“And ya, kid? Ya look like ya haven’t slept in weeks, shouldn’t ya be the first one outta here?”

“W-who? Me?” 

“Ya see anyone else here?”

The blonde bit his lip, realising how stupid he must have sounded. He shook his head, letting his eyes trace the familiar shape of the Regalia. His gaze landed on the ignition. 

“I take it ya wanna sleep in that car tonight. Well, can’t really stop ya.” with that the elder strolled towards the exit, turning the lights off on his way out.

“No, wait!” the words slipped out on their own, the thought of being locked up here didn’t sit with the blonde well, “I’m coming.”

He waved his hand at the owner wishing him a good night and moved absently, following the point that now shone brightly through the small window of the camper. His mind was stuck on repeat, replaying the events of a rather unnerving day, reminding him how much he has yet to learn to earn the trust, to become a proper member of the team. To never let Gladio tell him to mind his own business, like he’s not playing a part in their lifes. Truth was, the bitter comments from earlier got to him more than he wanted to admit, even though that deep down he knew that neither Ignis nor Gladio meant them in a malicious way.

Stopping in front of the door, he took a slow, shaky breath, preparing himself to put up a facade, desperately wanting to soothe the conflict that just took place. Faking a smile seemed just right, practising it so many times reassured him that he could do it, that it will work yet another time. He pushed the door open. 

Once he entered, the familiar spicy scent of an instant dish hit his nostrils. The blonde smiled softly, recognizing the sneaky tactis of the advisor – the man always seemed to let them have their dose of sodium once things went rough, almost as if the ingredient had some special mood-fixing effect. It was also no secret that the shield favoured Cup Noodles over the finest meal that Iggy could prepare, so serving it right now not only was meant to save time, but also to help Gladio calm his nerves.

“If you wanted to take shower, you’re out of luck,” he spotted Noctis sitting far in the back of the caravan, occupying one of the bunk beds. “That bastard basically made a run for it.”

“I just hope it’s a cold one,” he chuckled and looked around, taking in the surroundings, “Not as good as a hotel room, but still better than sleeping on rocks, eh?” 

“I guess so,” the prince slurped on his noodles, receiving a scolding glare from Ignis, “Though I’m so dead I could crash anywhere and I probably wouldn’t feel a difference.”

“I’m afraid that has to wait until Gladio is done.” the advisor handed Prompto his portion of steaming food, peeking out from behind one of the drawers and listening intensly if the bulky man has turned off the water already. The other didn’t seem to bother much with the fact that the rest was waiting for their turn, because the soft sound of droplets hitting the ground could still be heard.

The small talk died faster than Prompto expected, but he didn’t push it. Instead, he sat quietly at the table, poking at the lonely shrimp with a fork, ocassionaly lifting his eyes up to look at the other two and trying to detect if it was safe to mention the little slip-up of Noctis. As curious as he was how they were going to fix the problem now, he didn’t want to hurt Noctis’ feelings – the pride of his friend was already quite broken as it was. He forced himself to look for something positive to say and help the group cheer up, but the only thing that came to his mind was a bunch of what-if scenarios, where he would change the outcome of the previous events and let them avoid the quarrel in the first place. Part of him knew it was too late to do anything now, but there was also this part of stubborness mixed with hope that was actively fighting against it. And that part was starting to form a really, really stupid plan in his head.

“Prompto.” his eyes shot up to meet the stern gaze of Ignis, suddenly making him feel like he was caught in the act of doing something that he shouldn’t. It was stupid to think that Iggy could read minds, but the advisor’s observing skills were so accurate at times it was almost scary.

The blonde raised his eyebrows in response, feigning innocence. Setting the cup of barely touched noodles aside, he reached for his camera that was laying forgotten on the table up till now and snapped a quick photo of Noctis. The raven haired boy was already dozing off. 

“It’s gonna get cold.” 

“Huh?”

Ignis cleared his throat and slowly stood up, gathering the empty container that the prince left on the floor, not bothering to throw it away on his own, “I am aware this is not the best dish after a whole day of strenuous work, but aren’t you starving?”

“O-oh,” the boy finally realised that Ignis was talking about his modest supper. “Sorry, I don’t really feel like eating right now,” he stated, turning the device that he was holding in his hands off. “I guess I’ll just follow Noct’s example, if you don’t mind.” 

With that he quickly passed by the bespectacled man, taking the vest and shoes off and jumped onto the nearest bed, slightly afraid to turn around and check the other man’s expression. He could sense Ignis’ eyes boring into the back of his head. 

“Can I sleep down there?” the blonde inquired, changing the topic in case of further investigation. He yawned and stretched for emphasis, clumsily unfolding the blanket and wrapping it around himself. The act seemed to work, because the advisor just shook his head, letting out a resigned sigh and turned away to urge Gladiolus to hurry.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later Prompto regretted going to bed so early. He felt tired, yet the slumber never managed to completely embrace his body. His mind was racing, preventing him from finding a long awaited peace – instead he kept turning from side to side on the mattress, fumbling with the pillow in frustration. Gladio’s snoring and an absolute silence outside to contrast against it was quickly getting on his nerves – not even one car has passed by Hammerhead since they came back. No one was brave enough to go at night on a road, now that those were swarmed with daemons hunting anything that seemed lively enough to devour.

The blonde brushed his fingers through the golden locks, reaching for a phone to check the time. As the screen lit up, he squinted his eyes and traced the white outline of numbers that stood out on the dark wallpaper. It was a few minutes past 3 AM. 

Kicking the blanket off of himself, he scrambled out of the bed as quietly as he could. There was no chance of getting any sleep tonight, not with the thought that haunted him since he left the garage. He ached to do something. To help.

He needed to get out and find those keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAW KIDS, it's Kenny Crow, five years later, I managed to write some more xD
> 
> Just like the previous time, I'd appreciate any help regarding grammar/spelling etc, as I am still not completely comfortable when it comes to writing in English. Bless you for any comments <3
> 
> I hope the story makes even sense so far, eyyyyyy
> 
> (PS: Did I mention I just CAN'T WAIT TO PLAY EPISODE PROMPTO?! ;_____; )


	3. The Descent

The plan was simple – get back to the sewers, find the keys before everyone else wake up and most importantly – don’t get yourself killed. Easy enough. Prompto was fast and agile, so scanning a few corridors that were supposed to be empty after the previous extermination seemed like a breeze. Assuming that Ignis was tired enough to sleep an hour or two longer before preparing the breakfast, there was enough time to complete the task and get back to the caravan. Who knows, with enough luck he might retrieve the lost item so quickly that he would be able to catch a little bit of sleep as well.

Carefully taking a few steps on the cold floor, the blonde leaned down to pick up the pair of laced shoes that he previously threw in the corner. Pondering for a moment what might come handy during his expedition, he reached for a small flashlight - the one that Gladio gave him as a gift a few years ago. It was quite scratched already, mostly due to their recent activities, but it still brought back nice memories – like the one where the shield gave them a passionate lecture on what it means to be a hiking pro and what kind of accessories they should carry if they want to survive in a ‘bloodthirsty wilderness’. Together with Noctis, they kept making fun of what it means to be a ‘real man’ till late night, until Ignis finally told them to shut up and ‘go the hell to sleep’. The legend of „The Flashlight Which Showed The Way To Those Who Are Lost” continued on though and whenever they were packing up in the morning it was the first item that Prompto grabbed, making sure to emphasize the fact, especially when the prince was around.

Taking a look around once more he noticed a small box of potions, dilligently stacked under one of the beds. He hesitated about taking one or two just in case something goes awry, but the guilt and awareness that he ruined so many of them earlier won with the voice of reason. Deep down he hoped to avoid any fights and complete the task by sneaking around anyway - even his stamina had some limits and sleepiness sure didn’t help when it came to aiming.

Looking out of the small window, he decided that his vest would be a nice addition to the small equipment – desert nights weren’t exactly the warmest and the last thing he needed was to get sick and give the group even more trouble. Gingerly making his way in dark towards the chair where the garment was hung on, he didn’t notice that one of the drawers was slightly ajar. His knee colided with the hard surface, emitting a soft ‘thud’ and making him freeze in place. The furnishing inside the camper sure didn’t look like it was brand new, but now he was positive that no one even bothered to at least grease hinges. Biting his lip, he waited and listened if the squeaking of the small door woke anyone up, but the only reaction he seemed to evoke with his stumble was from Ignis, who slightly shifted in his bed and pulled the covers higher. 

Okay, the vest wasn’t worth getting caught over. The blonde retreated towards the exit and glanced at the three sleeping figures for the last time. Smiling softly, he pressed the handle, praying that it won’t be as loud as the caravan furniture and quietly slipped away into the night.

Finding himself outside, he finally released the air he held in his lungs for so long and rushed eagerly towards the place where they had left their chocobos. The birds were laying behind the garage - a mess of yellow feathers curled up in the grass and embraced in a deep slumber. It was the darndest thing, how something so huge and wild could be so astonishingly adorable. 

Feeling quite bad for ruining his feathered friend’s sleep, he promised himself to make up for it in the morning by serving the bird something fancier to eat than usual. The advisor surely wouldn’t mind sharing more pricey snacks, considering that Prompto’s night escapade would save them up tons of precious time they were about to waste the next day.

Delicately tugging at the reins, he forced the chocobo to stand up. ‘Shh, it’s okay, it’s just me’, he whispered soothingly when the bird chirped in confusion, dragging its heavy body from the ground and scratching the soil in the process with long, sharp claws. Not too content with the fact someone was rude enough to interrupt its dream, it firmly nudged the blonde with the beak, wildly flailing golden wings, but still letting the boy to drag it towards the road.

‘No worries, it won’t take much time’, Prompto said lightly patting the mount’s head. Skillfully jumping onto its back, he checked for the last time if everything is in place, then dashed forward, snuggling up with the feathers to shield himself from the cold wind.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn’t remember at what point he fell asleep. A harsh jolt accompanied by a haunting howl in the distance forced him awake. The blonde shot up to check the time, a rushed action almost making him drop the phone in the process. Looking around he realized that even if his nap didn’t last longer than an hour, it was enough of time to stray away from the road. The slightest bit of carelessness could cost him dearly and this time he could face much more gruesome consequences than the mocking comments from his friends. Cursing his own stupidity, he let his gaze wander off into the darkness in search of some source of light that would help him get back on track. Finding none, he worriedly turned the chocobo around and maneuvered through the bushes, listening intensely to his surroundings. The fact that so far he didn’t manage to come across any enemy was starting to get suspicious. Either he was unusually lucky or it was just the silence before the storm.

The loud crack was enough of an answer to his question. Unxepected sound startled the giant bird, making it wildly dart forward. The lightweight that blonde was seemed to help the animal forget that he was still sitting on its back.

“No, stop!” Prompto yelled, desperatly trying to cover his face from the branches that now were freely smacking his huddled up form. The mount kept running blindly, but before the boy had a chance to find out what scared it so much, the air was sliced with a loud whiz and he felt something hit his side, effectively knocking him down.

Rolling on the ground, he felt small pebbles painfully scraping at his arms. Suddenly he regretted the choice of his wardrobe. He also should’ve get round to feeding his pet before the departure – maybe at least it wouldn’t leave him to certain death in the middle of the forest.

He groaned, testing his limbs and tried to get up. Using the tree for support, he quickly scanned the foliage and reached for the flashlight, frantically searching for a switch. 

Once the light shone brightly, his grimy face met with the twisted one of Arachne.

It was hard to tell which one was louder – Prompto’s scream or a demonic screech of the monster standing in front of him. Spinning around on his heel he fleed through the bushes, summoning his gun and placing a few shots. The daemon didn’t seem to be bothered by the sudden counterattack, instead it swiftly caught up to its prey and leaped down just in time to block the gunner’s way. Prompto stopped abruptly, quickly forking right and following the tracks of his mount. Even if the bird wasn’t going to wait for him, it must have run off to the place where it felt safe – probably the station where they came from. Station meant that there was a road that lead to it and the blonde had to get back on it to continue the mission. Following chocobo was pretty much the only choice he had anyway – not that there was any other than running for his life.

He realized how much he would appreciate the others by his side right now.

Sprinting down the hill he managed to gain some distance. Using the chance, he took an aim and fired a few shots, not missing his mark. Arachne howled out in pain, however the shots didn’t slow her down – if anything she seemed to get even angrier than she was. 

Panicking, the blonde took a few steps back. He desperately needed a plan.

His weapon wasn’t as effective as Gladio or Noctis’ blade. He also couldn’t attack from above or from a close range like Iggy with his spear – Prompto’s role during fights was reduced to supporting the team from a greater distance where he could observe the whole battlefield and aim for targets that the others weren’t able to reach. Encounters where the four of them got stuck in an enclosed space were a rarity and even then one of the boys always made sure to place himself between the gunner and the enemy to separate him from a potential threat. He messed up a big time and it was painfully obvious.

And to think he could be in bed right now.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of negative thoughts. That’s what he wanted – how pathetic it would be if he gave up now? Gritting his teeth he fixed his grip on the gun, firing off a few more times, then scurried through the bushes, hoping that they will slow the beast down. If fighting was hopeless he had to go for what he was the best at. Running away.

The way through the thicket wasn’t the most pleasant one. Cold dew hanging from the leaves soaked into his pants completely, reminding him how chilly it is outside. Wet fabric kept brushing against his scraped knees – the fact irritated him more that the daemon stubbornly following his steps.

‘Just go already!’, Prompto pleaded, pulling the trigger for the last time and finally breaking through the foliage. He found himself on the hillside, near the road.

Road.

Almost jumping up with joy at the sight of familiar ruins, he sprinted down not daring to look back - not until he reached the wrecked car where he fixed his hair a few hours ago. Feeling a bit safer in the light of lanterns he slightly slowed down to catch his breath. The adrenaline started to wear off and he noticed how badly he was shaking.

Still, he made it.

Wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, he made his way down the stairs, not wasting any time for a break. Skipping steps, he only stopped in front of a rusty ladder that lead to the tunnels. As he looked down, more doubts creeped into his mind.

Well, now or never.

With uncertainty in his heart, he descended into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought it would be a great idea to write this chapter in my native language, then translate it to English to make things faster - boy, I WAS MISTAKEN. Never again.
> 
> I hope it's not as terrible though, it's so irritating when you see a scene in your mind and you are not able to describe it the way you want to because you lack words/grammar knowledge dfjklajgkgjlgjgl  
> (Please help me if you see any mistakes, it greatly helps me, I swear ;-;)
> 
> Without further ado, I hope at least some of you enjoy this graphomania, in next chapter things will get bloody... scary :3


End file.
